


I Want You Back

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Fluff, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Chaeyoung just wanted her family to be complete, but destiny won't let her, will never be.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Want You Back

“I got the perfect score, Mama Chaeyoung!!! I knew about the lesson for today, yikes!”

Nayeong said while running towards her mother in the parking lot.

“Careful, Nayeong!”

They reunited with a hug and her mother locked her with chicken kisses.

“I can’t breathe, Mom. Stop.”

The little girl said in between smiles and giggles.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetie. Where do you want to eat today?”

“Strawberry ice cream!!!”

“Then ice cream parlor it is. Let’s go baby.”

They went inside the car and Nayeong never looked so surprised in her 9 years of existing like today. 

“Mommy Mina!!!”

They all buckled up and Chaeyoung started driving to the ice cream parlor near their house. Upon arriving, they ordered Nayeong’s favorite and ordered theirs as well. They all enjoyed this rare family time of them and the little girl can’t help but to let out her gummy smile, just like her Mommy Mina.

“So, how was your day today baby?”

Mina asked right after she fed Nayeong a spoon full of strawberry ice cream.

_“It was so good Mommyyyy~~~”_

“The ice cream or your day? I can’t tell, baby”

Chaeyoung laughed at their daughter and wiped off her mouth full of strawberry sprinkles.

“Both. But it was so special because Mommy Mina is here with us now. Thank you, Mommy.”

The little girl jumped out of her seat, went to Mina, and hugged her halfway for her mother to carry her and so she embrace her fully.

“Is Mommy the only one you love not Mama?”

Chaeyoung acted like crying that earned Nayeong a giggle and extension of her one arm.

“I love you too, Mama. Thank you for always going with me and fetching me out of school.”

The little girl said shyly as she kissed her other Mom’s cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. We love you.”

They both squeezed into Nayeong and kissed her on both cheeks. What a picture perfect, they all thought.

“Thank you so much for today, Mommies. I love you both so much. Good night.”

Nayeong said to her parents after they got her to bed and have read her some bedtime stories.

“Good night, baby. Sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams. We love, you sweetie.”

They gave her a peck on the girl’s temple and turned off the lights and let the stars in the ceiling start to twinkle.

The next morning, Mina woke up because of a loud bang outside their bedroom.

“It’s open, sweetie.”

A quiet yet sweet voice escaped Mina’s mouth enough for Nayeong to hear and as soon as her Mom said that, she opened the door and jumped off their bed.

“Hey sweetie, stop jumping. Mama Chae might wake up and scold you.”

“But I want Mama to wake up.”

“Let her sleep and rest, sweetie. She’s tired from her work yesterday.”

“Oh okay.”

The little girl just agreed and let out a gummy smile to her mother. It’s just 7 in the morning and it’s not necessary for Nayeong to wake up at that time on a Saturday morning with her long dark brown hair still messy and some drools still visible all over her face.

“Come here, sweetie. Mommy wants to cuddle you.”

Nayeong went in the middle of her parents and her Mom immediately enveloped her into her arms.

“Good morning Nayeong.”

Another set of arms was added in the cuddle and it was Chaeyoung who is still half asleep.

“Good morning Mommy Chae. Good morning Mommy Mina. I love you. I wanna stay like this forever.”

Her parents giggled at her and held her tightly in between morning chicken kisses.

“I really love you, Son Nayeong. You are such an adorable kid.”

“She’s a Son, Mina. That’s not questionable at all.”

“She’s a Myoui too, you know.”

“You made me in a way that you can’t resist me anytime, Mommies. Oh come on, stop fighting.”

They all laughed and just started their morning right. Nayeong’s parents don’t take any work on the weekends to spend time with their daughter. Today is Nayeong’s theater performance day and they are all excited because they have been waiting for this since 4 months.

“You’re going to be okay on the stage, right? You’ll do good in front, baby?”

“Just remember that we will be watching you and we believe in you that you can do it successfully. We wish you a good luck, sweetie.”

“Hugs and kisses to prove it, please.”

They are all at the backstage waiting for the play to start. They gave their daughter what she asked and smiled and waved as they made their exit to go in front of the seats near the stage.

They all watched carefully and happily on how Nayeong developed her act for theater plays. She has been trained by Mina to sing and dance while Chaeyoung teach her how to act. The little girl, after all, got all the genes the Sons and the Myouis have and it’s something that her parents are really thankful for. Besides, she’s not afraid to face the spotlight anymore, she’s been friends with her classmates, and also having a good time as a kid. Mina and Chaeyoung doesn’t know what to wish in life anymore.

The play ended with unending claps and various standing ovations. The cast bowed and the next thing they knew was that parents run over for their kids just like what Mina and Chaeyoung did.

“We are so proud of you, baby. You are so amazing and excellent there.”

“You’re really awesome, sweetie. We’re glad that you’re doing better now.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Mommies. I have done a great job because of you.”

They gave her a warm hug and started saying unending praises that made their daughter a little bit cringy because it goes on until they reached home. Nevertheless, they all knew that today was really indeed an amazing day.

Chaeyoung got an unexpected day off on a Wednesday that week and she asked Mina what she was doing at the office, said there’s not much so they agreed to have lunch together and do some things before fetching up Nayeong at her school.

“Where do you want to take me, Ms. Son Chaeyoung?”

“You’ll see.”

Chaeyoung was once driving again after they grab their lunch near Mina’s office. It’s still 3 hours to go before Nayeong got off the school and she got an idea on how to kill the time.

They arrived at the little art studio downtown and Mina was a bit surprised because she recognizes all artworks in the place.

“Chaeyoung, I---“

“Sssh. Keep it with you first. I wanna show you something.”

They walked inside the studio and Mina can’t help herself but be amazed by her wife’s talent ever since they knew each other. She knew that this has been her passion ever since and put her whole heart into it. She’s just so proud that seeing all of that in one place made her realize that Chaeyoung really is a right choice, always.

Chaeyoung stopped walking and in front of her was a big canvas with an oil painting of 3 people in it. They both knew by heart who are they.

“I love you so much, Chaeyoung. I love you”

Mina can’t help but shed a tear. The artwork was too beautiful and so is the painter. But the thing she loves the most among all these things was the subject of the painting: her family, their own family.

Chaeyoung moved closer to her wife and gave her a long sweet passionate kiss, one that is full of love, contentment, amazing feeling that she have for her all those years she had met Mina and have her in her life.

“I love you too, Mina. Until my last breath.”

The next few weeks and months were good. Mina decided to stay in their humble home after being away with her family for the past few months for a business trip in Japan. They all settled and agreed to give half of their time of every day to their daughter as in that way, they will know that the little girl will grow with such guidance and love she deserves.

Chaeyoung is going to the hospital today. It’s been a week now, but there is still no improvement. Nevertheless, she’s being patient, she knows that she can do it. After all, she believes in her and that is just another obstacle that she will face in life, or adulthood. 

“How are you baby?”

She holds her warm hand close to her face and gently kissed it. As she stares at her with so many wires connected to her body, she goes into this phase again which she always avoid. Her tears slowly falling from cheeks that touches to the hand she is holding.

“I will never stop saying sorry to you, baby. Sorry for always being this weak to you when I should not cry in front because I need to be strong for us. I’m sorry because I can’t take care of you enough. I’m sorry I’m not always by your side. I really regret not being with you in times you needed me the most. I’m so sorry for all those times. I am really sorry, baby.”

She sobs and sobs until she finds it hard to breathe. She squeezed her hand lightly and took a deep breath. Wiped her tears with her free hand and composed herself again. With sad eyes and sad voice, she stares at her, wanting to be eye to eye though the other’s eyes were closed.

“I want you back, baby. Please come back. We still need you, we can’t still manage to live without you. Please come back, baby. All that we need and want is you to come back, baby. I love you so much and I’m still not ready for you leaving us behind. We love you so much, please come back.”

The next week after Chaeyoung got a little miserable in the hospital, she brought Nayeong with her today and the little girl got curious about the reason why they need to go that place. However, Nayeong still continued her plan for today.

As they reached the private room, they immediately entered and Nayeong suddenly shouted.

“Happy 7th anniversary Mommies!!!”

Nayeong jumped and Chaeyoung can’t help but giggle to their daughter who is now holding three red heart-shaped balloons and a box full of letters.

They settled to sit beside the hospital bed and Chaeyoung starts to read the letters aloud for the three of them in the room to hear. Even with a little bit terrible handwriting and some misspelled words because she’s just a child, her mother still manage to understand what is written, and hey, it’s the thought that counts, she said in her mind.

_“Mommies,  
Thank you for always treating me some ice cream when I do good at school. I love you so much.”_

__

“Mommies,  
Thank you for always reading me some good bed time stories for me to sleep well and not have a nightmare. I promise to read one to you when I know how to read fully.”

__

“Mommies,  
Thank you for always supporting me when I have school activities. I want to make you more proud.”

__

“Mommies,  
Thank you for always teaching me what I needed and wanted to learn. Thank you for always staying with me.”

__

“Mommies,  
Thank you for showing the world to me. Thank you for saying that it is amazing as it is.”

__

_“Mommies,  
I am glad that you are my Mommies. I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much, Mommies. Happy anniversary!”_

Chaeyoung hugged their daughter and gave some kisses to her temple.

“Thank you, baby. We love you too. Thank you so much and we are so lucky to have you as our child.”

Nayeong turned her head back to her Mom and saw her crying.

“Mama Chae, why are you crying? You should be smiling, it’s your anniversary today.”

“This is tears of joy, baby. I am just so happy for the three of us, that we have got to be at this time of our lives now.”

The little girl cupped her Mom’s face and looked at her eyes.

“Mama, can you tell me something?”

Chaeyoung knows where will this lead so she wiped her tears, composed herself, and tried to look strong and brave in front of their daughter.

“Mama will tell you something but remember to stay strong, okay? This will be the best for the both of us if we will not cry.”

“O-okay, I’ll try Mama.”

Chaeyoung took a deep breath, glanced at the woman in the hospital bed and then gave her full attention to Nayeong.

“Baby, Mommy Mina’s been in the hospital bed for 2 weeks now. The doctors said that they are trying their best to heal Mommy. So we need to be patient for her to come back, okay? Mommy needs our prayers and full support so when the moment she wakes up, she will be stronger. We need to be brave, Nayeong. Just like Merida in your bedtime story. Do you know what I mean, baby?”

“Mama, but what happened to Mommy? Is everything gonna be okay?”

“It will surely do, baby. I know that Mommy will fight for us too, so we should fight with her.”

Even though Nayeong’s understanding about the whole situation is still a confusion to her, she started praying hard every night and every moment that she have for her Mommy’s recovery.

Every other day, Nayeong insists to visit her other Mom at the hospital even if children her age must visit only twice a week. They just pleased the authorities and they allowed her prior to their situation. She’s still doing well at school, though, Mina’s hospital room was filled with drawings and test papers with an A+ with it. Sometimes, they thought of buying some flowers and fruits for her and so the room was filled with that.

One time when Chaeyoung needed to buy something, she left Nayeong alone inside the room, reminding the nurse outside to be alert if anything happens. The little girl held her Mom’s hand and kissed it just like her other Mom did every single day.

“I miss you, Mommy Mina. Please come back, I want to talk to you about my achievements at school every single day. I miss you giving ice creams to me and giving me chicken kisses when I got to bed. I miss you calling me Strawberry Princess when it is really Mama Chae’s nickname. I miss your hugs, Mommy. Please come back. I love you so much.”

Tears started to fall in her cheeks and a loud sob and cries can hear all over the room.

“Mommy, I’m sorry for crying. I miss you a lot and I really want you to come back. Please get well, Mommy. I want you back and I love you so much.”

Chaeyoung hurriedly run inside the room and shush Nayeong who’s hardly crying while holding her Mom’s hand.

“Sssh, stop crying, baby. Mommy’s gonna be okay. Mommy will get mad if she sees you crying, you don’t want that, don’t you?”

The little girl slowly calm with the help of her Mom and nodded.

“Do you want some ice cream? We can eat outside while Mommy takes a rest here.”

“Okay Mama.”

A month has passed and everything just happened so quickly. Chaeyoung and Nayeong walked together hand in hand with a bouquet and smiles on their faces.

“Mommy Mina! I missed you!”

The little girl run and Chaeyoung let her until they reached the spot. They sat at the ground and stared at the picture in front of them, placed the bouquet and Nayoung started to tell stories and how her week at school went, Chaeyoung can’t help but giggle because it’s like the energy their daughter have doesn’t vanish at all, and a sad thought on how their daughter manage to smile, accept, and gone through this stage at such a young age.

“I miss you so much, Minari. We will see you again tomorrow. Baby, say goodbye and let a flying kiss to your Mommy.”

“See you tomorrow, Mommy. I love you.”

She blew a kiss in the air and Chaeyoung smiled. After some prayers being said, they started to walk away at the tombstone they agreed to visit every single day after class and work. 

_In loving memory of  
Myoui Mina  
24 March 19xx- 3 September 20xx _

Wishing for Mina to come back the last time they talked to her, both women in her life knew that her presence will always be with them and will never leave them. With acceptance and slowly taking steps forward, Chaeyoung and Nayeong started to be alive again as they know that Mina will guide them and love them until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> send thoughts on twitter: @letterstotwice  
more michaeng fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439129) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606816)


End file.
